Burst
by GavrocheTopOfClass
Summary: Marius Pontmercy is a handsome boy, but he's never had the true feeling of love. That is, until Enjolras introduces him to a friend of his. AU where you see colour when you touch your soulmate for the first time. Marisette, implied Courvaire, implied Enjoltaire. NOT Enjonine. Rated K just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Colours of the World

**I thought it was about time I started a new story. This is an AU where if you touch your soulmate for the first time, your world bursts into colour. And when they die, your world goes back to black and white. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Marius Pontmercy was a handsome boy. He had a pale face that was full of freckles. His lips were soft and smooth, and his pale brown hair was parted in such a way that made him irresistible. He had a sweet, soothing voice and a kind heart. His friend Grantaire would always say he made "straight guys turn gay". He guessed he could consider that as a compliment?<p>

The surprising thing about Marius was that he had never seen colour. He knew that when you first touch your destined true love, you can see colour. All he saw were shades of black, white, and grey. He had dated many women, but none of them gave him the true feeling of love. He fell asleep every night dreaming about red, yellow, green, and everything else his friend Joly told him about.

_Beep!_

Marius groaned.

Beep!

He lifted his hand, and searching around his bedside table for his phone. Finally grasping the device, he turned off the alarm. He rubbed his eyes. Again, all he saw was grey. The same boring colour. He made his way downstairs, into the kitchen. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bowl to make himself some cereal. He poured the cereal into the bowl and opened the fridge for milk. He forgot to buy milk.

"Better than nothing..." He grumbled, settling on dry cereal. He sat down in his couch in front of the T.V. and turned it on. The first thing that came up was a Sarah Mclachlan rescue shelter commercial. Marius quickly changed the channel. He didn't want to make his day worse. He looked over at his phone, which buzzed with a text message.

**Joly: Dude, where are you? Didn't you hear about the early class today? **

Mariusjumped. There was an early class? School didn't start until nine! He clambered upstairs, nearly tripping, and grabbed the first two things he saw in his closet. Once his hair was neat and his clothes were ironed, he grabbed his laptop case and ran outside to the elevator.

** You: sorry! crap has it started?**

** Joly: There is no early class, it's Saturday. I just told you that to get out of bed.**

Mariusstared at his phone and nearly threw it against the wall. He fell for it again! Joly had played the same joke on him just last week. He angrily dialled Joly's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Screw you!"

"Hey, have you forgotten about today? The party?"

Marius paused. That's right, Enjolras was throwing a party at his apartment today.

"I got you out of bed so you would be there on time, it starts in 30 minutes."

After Marius hung up, he exited the elevator and greeted the lady working at the front desk. He decided to stop by the convenience store for a few snacks to bring. As he was searching the store, he spotted a pretty looking brunette next to him. He purposley nudged her in the side, muttering an apology. Nothing happened, his world was still grey. It was worth a shot, really. He purchased the items and set off to Enjolras' apartment.

"Marius!"

He turned to see his friend Courfeyrac approaching him.

"Strange to see you without Gavroche around." Joked Marius. Courfeyrac held up one finger. Then two, then three. He pointed.

"Cue."

Marius jumped at the sudden noise in an alley nearby. A garbage can had tipped over, and a familiar child was sprawled on the ground. He lifted up his head and smiled.

"Oi, Marius! Fancy to see ya'!" Gavroche said, standing up and dusting himself off, "I thought ya' weren't gonna make it. C'mon!" He motioned the two students to follow him, which they did. When they entered the apartment building, Courfeyrac and Gavroche raced to see who would push the elevator button first. Both ran into the wall at top speed, but Courfeyrac eventually pushed the button. The man woking at the front desk gave Marius a concerned look.

"They act like they're five, it's normal." He said. The man nodded and resumed his work. The three gathered into the elevator.

"Okay...jump!" Ordered Marius. Everyone jumped when the elevator slowed down, which resulted in laughter. The doors opened, and they stepped out. Of course, Gavroche sprinted down the hallway. When Courfeyrac and Marius finally caught up they saw that Enjolras had already opened the door.

"Hello, guys! I'm glad to see that-"

"Yah...um...is there food here?" Courfeyrac interrupted, trying to look over his shoulder. Enjolras blinked, and moved aside to allow the three guests in.

"Y...yeah...over there. What took you so long?" he asked.

"I had to go pick up Gav from early ballet practice." Answered Courfeyrac, who was already at the food table. Enjolras smiled.

"I didn't know you took ballet." he turned to Gavroche, who nodded proudly.

"It's a really pretty type dance, so I wanted to learn it." The child responded, shrugging. Enjolras was impressed by this ten-year-old already breaking gender stereotypes. He then turned to Marius.

"And why are you late?"

"I forgot about the fact that you like to start parties at the crack of dawn." Replied Marius. Enjolras scoffed, and closed the door. Marius approached the food table and deposited the snacks. Courfeyrac finally finished stacking a paper plate with food, and he walked towards the crowd.

"Hey, gang!" He greeted. A jumble of greetings came from the crowd. Enjolras didn't have a very big couch, so everyone sort of just piled on top of each other. Before he sat down, he silenced everyone with a flick of the wrist.

"Alright guys...I just want you to watch Gavroche for a minute. He began learning a new routine this morning, and he's got the hang of it. He wanted to show you." Said Courfeyrac, gesturing to the boy. Gavroche smiled and began. The dance began with first position, then melted into a series of pirouettes, kicks, and slides. He was surprisingly good for his age, though he was a bit wobbly when he finished in fifth position, his legs completely straight and toes pointed. Bahorel started the applause, letting out a "Whoo!" Gavroche hid his face in his hands and sat down on a nearby bean bag.

"That was brilliant, amazing job!"

A female voice Marius had never heard sounded from the kitchen threshold. He turned to look at the owner of the voice, and his world froze. Everything else seemed to go in slow motion. His heart began pounding in his chest, and he suddenly had a loss of breath. This woman was stunning. She had skin as smooth and pure as an angel, not a freckle to be seen. He wasn't sure what her skin, eye or hair colour was, but he was sure that they were beautiful.

"Marius!"

Enjolras nudged his friend, who snapped out of his trance. Marius turned to him and pointed.

"Who is that girl?"

"Oh, that's Cosette. She's a good friend of mine.

_Cosette_. The name drifted through Marius' thoughts. She walked to the living room when everyone sat, and she sat down on the floor next to Gavroche. She set a bowl of Doritos next to her. Even the simplest things she did were like silk flying in the wind.

"She's beautiful." He breathed. Enjolras sighed, putting a hand to his head.

"Oh no..." He groaned. Marius stood up and walked to Cosette. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello! I take it you're Marius Pontmercy?"

"Y...yeah...nice to meet you...Cosette."

"Nice to meet you too! Actually, I was wondering. I was thinking of going to get coffee for everyone, want to come with me so that we can get to know each other?" She asked, standing up. Gavroche took this chance to seize the bowl of Doritos and steal as many as he could. Marius nodded and smiled weakly. After they took down everyone's orders, they set off. The walk was silent. They exited the building and entered the small field between Enjolras' apartment building and the coffee shop.

"So...uh...Cosette? I was..."

"Yes...?"

Cosette suddenly cried out as she tripped over a rock. Marius reacted quickly and caught her in his grasp.

What happened next was indescribable.

As he helped her up, they both stared at the world around them as it slowly began to drift into colour. Marius was hypnotized by the different shades that circled around him. The colour of the sky, the colour of the grass...it was so mesmerizing. He turned to Cosette, who was marvelling at the sight of colour. This was her. This was his soulmate.

"Marius..." She whispered, "...do you see it too?"

"Yes." He answered. He was more intrigued by Cosette than the world around him. Her hair was the colour of the sun, her eyes were the colour of the sky. She was gorgeous. She stared back at him.

"Your hair is the colour of the dirt underneath us. You have...so many freckles!" she exclaimed.

"Your hair is the colour of...the wheat over there."

Cosette ran a few fingers through her hair, gaping at how pretty it was. She reached towards Marius and ran her fingers through his own hair. She smiled. Marius smiled back.

"I guess you're my soulmate." She said, giggling.

"I guess I am!" He responded. He linked his fingers around her own. They then set off towards the coffee shop. Marius recognized a few colours that Joly told him about, like red. The stop sign, it was red. Red was a really nice colour. They walked across the street, arms linked. As the shop came into view, Marius read over the orders of their friends.

**Enjolras: Dark Roast**

**Courfeyrac: Ice cap! :)))**

**Combeferre: Coffee, cream & sugar**

**Bahorel: Quality Espresso **

**Bousset: Water :D (I don't feel like coffee today.) **

**Provaire: Plain coffee, mixed with cream until it is silky brown. **

**Grantaire: Strawberries & cream frappucino with whipped cream and sprinkles. **

**Éponine: I don't care, just get me something sweet. **

**Gavroche: can u get timbits!? :)**

Marius walked up to the barista and ordered. He would be sure to stop by Tim Hortons on the way. As they waited, they sat at a table. They told each other a little about themselves, what they liked, what they didn't like. They exchanged every social network they went on, as well as their phone numbers. The barista called their names, and they went to retrieve the coffee. Marius carried most of it, just to try and impress Cosette. This resulted in him almost tripping, so he let Cosette carry the equal amount of coffee. He walked into Tim Hortons to quickly buy three boxes of Timbits, then they finally got to Enjolras' apartment. Marius used the key Enjolras had given him, and they entered. They set the coffee down on the table, and tried to evaluate what exactly was going on.

"Uhhh?" Marius looked at Cosette with a confused look.

Bahorel had his leg in the air, it seemed like he was trying to put his feet behind his neck. Of course, he failed. However, Grantaire, Enjolras and Gavroche were sitting parallel to him, and they had both feet easily crossed behind their necks.

"Bahorel, it ain't hard!" Said Grantaire.

"I'm not a dancer like you three, I'm a boxer...!" He painfully whispered out. He finally gave up and let his foot hit the ground. The three others simply lifted their feet and set them neatly on the ground. Éponine was watching intently, trying not to laugh.

"Guys, Marius and Cosette are back." She said, pointing. Marius looked at Cosette, she nodded.

"Guess what?"

Everyone turned their heads. Marius clasped Cosette's hand.

"We finally saw colour."


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out the truth

**Next chapter. **

**Summary: Éponine gets upset, Marius and Cosette have a first date. Meh.**

* * *

><p>Enjolras looked at Éponine, his jaw dropped. '<em>Oh no...' <em>He thought. He knew that Éponine had loved Marius for years and years, and yet all that time was wasted just to hear those horrifying words. He could see the life draining from her eyes. The room was quiet, everyone'a glance was in Éponine. Marius and Cosette waited for a response.

"Okay...? Well, uh...there's the coffee...we're gonna go out for lunch real quick, just for a first date sort of thing, we'll be back soon! Bye!" Called Marius, and they slipped out the door and closed it behind them. Everyone was now crowded around Éponine.

"You'll find someone better than him."

"I promise you'll see colour _and_ love soon."

"Don't take it too hard, 'Ponine." said Bahorel, stroking her hair. She sniffled and leaned against his arm, showing a weak smile.

"Thanks, you guys...I wish any of you were the reason I saw colour. HE's happy, and that's all I want." she said. She was now crying. Not because she was sad, however. She was just so happy that her friends were so supportive. Marius left; just like that, yet they comforted her. Even Enjolras was giving her positivity.

Éponine leaned over to Gavroche and held her brother in her arms. He normally would have shrugged her off, because he was, quote, "too cool for that." But he didn't protest as she pulled him close to herself. He would do anything to make his sister happy. Joly offered to out on her favourite movie, while Courfeyrac went to the kitchen to make her a bowl of her favourite flavour of ice cream. "It's the best comfort food.", He'd always say. Éponine just couldn't handle the emotion. Of course, the sadness of loosing the one she loved would haunt her forever. She learned that he wasn't her soulmate a long time ago, when they shook hands for the first time. She still tried, though. He was always there for her when she had troubles back at home, normally with her parents. He'd even let her and her siblings sleep in his room for the night when the fighting got really bad, while he took the floor.

But Éponine wanted him to be happy, and he was. She couldn't and wouldn't change that.

Grantaire took out his sharpie and began drawing designs on her arm, Provaire began braiding her hair, Enjolras and Bahorel began massaging her feet. She sighed and sunk into the touch. Gavroche attempted to give her a neck massage. It failed, but it felt good.

"I love you guys." She said, happily.

"We love ya' too, 'Ponine." Said Bahorel. Éponine convulsed and began laughing uncontrollably as he began tickling her.

"Guys, pin her down!" Cried Grantaire, who put down his sharpie and pinned her arm to the couch. Everyone got the hint and held Éponine in place. She shrieked in laughter, using all of her strength to try and break free.

"H...help! Gavroche, make 'em stop!" She cried.

"Sorry, big sis! I haven't been able to do this ever since I left 'ome!" He answered, showing a mischievous grin. Éponine pouted at her brother's betrayal.

"Go get some water, we can pour it on her!" Yelled Courfeyrac, yelling from the kitchen.

"No! Guys, cut it out!" She laughed. The grip finally loosened, and she sat up, gasping for air. Grantaire snickered as she cast a glare at him. The atmosphere in the room calmed down as everyone settled to watch the movie.

"For you, _mon cheri_." Courfeyrac deposited a large metal bowl of cupcake ice cream into her hands with a flourish. Éponine gasped and thanked him profusely.

Her friends certainly were always there for her when she was sad.

* * *

><p>Cosette and Marius were at a sushi restaurant, telling each other about themselves. Marius attempted to pick up a rice ball with his chopsticks, but failed to do so, dropping the food into his lap. Cosette easily picked up hers, and cast him a smug grin. A waitress came around.<p>

"Would you like anything else? Dessert?" She asked, gesturing towards the menu. Marius thought to himself.

"Actually, could we get..." He hid the dessert menu from Cosette, not letting her see the picture, "...this? For her?" The waitress nodded and set off.

"What'd you order?" Asked Cosette, curiously. Marius smirked at her, causing her to pout. They played footsie under the table for a while, until the waitress came back. She smiled and set a plate on the table. Cosette's jaw dropped and her eyes widened to the size of the moon.

"Marius, _oh mon Dieu_!" she cried. It was a piece of a mix between pie and cake, possibly just around a foot big. Ice cream, cake, and icing filled each towering layer. A messy hill of whipped cream sat on the top, with a beautiful assortment of fruit on it. Cosette couldn't move, she just stared.

"You mentioned that you had a really big sweet tooth, so..." He trailed off as Cosette began to tear up. She laughed and wiped her nose.

"I'm sorry! It's just...I get really emotional around sweet things." She remarked, grabbing the spoon. She and Marius shared the dessert equally, though Cosette ended up finishing what Marius didn't eat. They paid the bill and stood up. As they walked back to Enjolras' apartment, Cosette linked her arm with Marius'.

"I'm happy you're my soulmate." She said. Marius blushed a deep red colour and stuttered.

"I'm happy, too."

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so long?"<p>

Joly looked at the couple with a bewildered look in his eyes. Marius shrugged. Cosette shrugged as well, and plopped herself on the couch between Grantaire and Bahorel. She greeted the larger men beside her.

"Éponine, how big is that bowl of ice cream? That's insane!" Cosette cried, noticing the brunette with the bowl in her lap. Éponine glanced at her with her brown eyes and managed to smile at her.

"I got a really big craving, ya' know...?" she pointed to her bowel region, and Cosette nodded understandingly. Courfeyrac grimaced in disgust at Éponine's gross reference, doing the cliché "cover-Combeferre's-eyes-with-your-hand" thing. Combeferre swatted him away playfully and began to clean the palm prints off of his glasses.

That night, at 11:35, everyone began to leave. Courfeyrac left first with Gavroche, because both were beginning to get real tired. Bahorel left afterwards, Bossuet following him. Combeferre left to study for a test on Tuesday, Joly left to watch his baby sister for the night. Provaire left to sleep (finally). Grantaire decided to stay with his boyfriend until tomorrow.

Marius and Cosette walked out together. They left the building and both began shivering at the cold winds.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" Asked Cosette, smiling and putting on her toque.

"Yah! How about you hang at my house after school on Monday? You go to my school, right?"

"I do! I'll see you then!"

Marius kissed her quickly and innocently, causing both to blush uncontrollably. They went their separate ways. Marius couldn't wait to get home and tell his family the news. Once he entered his house, he ran to the kitchen, where his father, Georges, was making dinner.

"Son! How was the party?" Georges asked, hugging his son.

"It was amazing! Guess what finally happened?" Cried Marius. Georges excitedly looked him in the eye.

"I finally saw colour." Said Marius. Georges cried out and hugged his son again.

"I knew you would someday! There's no way someone as handsome as Marius Pontmercy wouldn't find love! Congratulations, my boy!" He exclaimed. Marius protested as his father began to call relatives, and blushed when his Grandmother started swooning on the other end of the phone. He went to bed that night, happy and hyper. He ecstatically began typing on his phone once he received a text from Cosette.

They texted almost all night, until he stopped getting replies. Cosette must have fallen asleep, he decided. Once he noticed that the clock was set on 4:00 AM, he figured that he should probably get some sleep as well.

He kissed the front of his phone, as if he was sending to to Cosette, and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

><p><strong> Yay, happy dork love. I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter. I wanted to portray just how much Éponine's friends love her, and how much better Marius' life just got. Thank you to everyone who favourited or followed! It gives me a lot of support, and I really appreciate it. <strong>

** Please, if you leave a review, respect me and respect others. I will not accept anything that is rude or just plain harsh. **

** Example of an acceptable review: **

**_ "I really liked this fic, but I spotted a few mistakes in paragraph (?), line (?). The sentence called for a semi colon, not a comma. Very nice, though!" _**

**Example of an unacceptable review: **

**_ "Um, first of all, this is horribly written. The plot is bad, the characters are really emotionless, and your style is totally cliche! I can spot maybe around fifty mistakes, that can easily be fixed. Try to actually put effort into your writing next time!" _**

**Thank you! **

** -GavrocheTopOfClass**


End file.
